


Temari's Wedding Day

by temarihime



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime
Summary: Temari slept with a man on the night of her wedding day."Was it worth him having him in her bed? Of course it was, it's Shikamaru."
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Shikamaru Nara/Temari Nara, Temari/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Temari's Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shikatema Wee 2020 Day 2: Marriage

He cracked one eye open to look at the woman lying next to him. Her hair was unruly like the first time he saw her. She looked so at peace, so content, so beautiful - how did he get this lucky?

She was facing him, parted pink lips, sun spots adorned her face if you look close enough - her body is full of them that he swore they make constellations. He was always happy to trace them - it gives him a deep-seated feeling to be the only one to do so.

An arm draped around his waist and one leg on top of his made everything comical. She denies it that she loves to cuddle too. Temari is always complaining that he wraps around her like a vine. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that she's worse.

The journey from being friends to lovers was hard. He can't help but silently mutter a prayer to thank the gods for giving her to him. She was so out of his league, so unattainable yet she took pity and noticed. A princess fell in love with a deer herder - that's what her village council said. It didn't bother him but it irritated her - that's the first time he saw Temari lashed out on anyone other than him and her brothers.

She looked like a warrior screaming her lungs out. She looked like a hurricane ready to take down everyone that comes along her way. Her voice commanded to be heard, her stare pinning everyone on their sit - her chakra was so palpable it scared even him. Even the council couldn't deny how powerful she looked at that moment. She wasn't just a princess, she was a desert warrior born with strength and harshness that comes with the wind. He fell in love with her all over again.

In his home, she freely moves like the wind. Gone were the ruthless, hostile kunoichi facade she dons on and the Temari that's so full of kindness and warmth makes her way to him. It was a different side of her he knew existed even before they got together. He can sense it, the way he can perceive the care and love in her mother's actions. His father was right; a woman's gentle side is heavenly to have. He was just fortunate enough that he was the only allowed having it.

Temari in the confinement of the bedroom was soft.

She's a sight to behold; even in the height of passion she looked so graceful. Head tilting backward, eyes closed, lips parted to give way for soft sighs and gentle moans. The vision of her in his bed that day was wondrous that he needed a few seconds to recover before he came undone by just gazing.

Shikamaru was brought back from his daydreaming by her movements. The sun was basking them with the warm light that slowly crept inside the room. Slowly, he pushed himself off the bed and picked up his clothes. It was finally time to say goodbye. He fished a note out of his pockets then placed it on the bedside table. He planted a kiss on her forehead pouring all the unsaid words into that kiss.

The sun created shadows on her nude body exploiting it as a canvas to illustrate shapes, reminding him of last night's activity. The light showed him the souvenirs and imprints he left making it harder to leave. With one last glance, he tucked her in. Shikamaru just went out the window, leaving the love of his life behind.

Temari woke up to an empty cold bed. The event of last night came flooding back to her and she can't help but smile. Was it wrong? Was it wrong for her to have him in bed when she's getting married that day? She took hold of the necklace that he gave her on their first anniversary and slowly brought it to her lips. It was a family heirloom with antlers instead of a pendant attached to it.

It was a great day, clear skies with so many clouds to watch; even the wind seemed to hum a sweet melody. She catches sight of the note he left, with shaking hands she read it. All at once, the emotions came back to her and she cried. Tears were spilling down her face, her hand tracing the note he left.

The white kimono looked well on her with the headdress already is forgotten her future husband decided not to go with that tradition. Her future husband already submitting to her whims and demands, after all the headdress is to represent submission - and she wasn't the type to yield.

A soft knock on the door told her it was time. She opened it slowly to see her brothers. Kankuro and Gaara looked so regal in their tux she can't help but feel pride swell up in her chest. She can feel the tears building up threatening to ruin her delicate makeup - slowly, she kissed them one after the other. With Shikamaru's note clamped in her hand, she walked with her brothers to her future husband.

The shrine had a few people in it; she can sense their eyes and collective gasps. She can hear them praising her looks, her kimono, and her face. Perhaps they also noticed she wasn't wearing the headdress. Slowly, she kneeled in front of the priest, next to her husband. Her life as a married woman is about to begin.

The priest asked them to face each other; her eyes slowly rose to meet his. Temari swore she never saw anyone as handsome as her husband in a black kimono. Her eyes locked with his and she realized she just fell in love. His shining eyes never left hers as they drink from their nuptial cups - even when his parents and her brothers took their turn.

The ceremony ended with the priest requesting them to seal their marriage with a kiss. Temari's hand instinctually went into her pocket to slowly touch the note Shikamaru gave her. This is it - she's someone's wife now.

His kissed left a lingering electric jolt that made her heart flutter and her eyes slowly opened to loud cheers from his friends that earned them a forewarning stare from his mother. She never noticed that he found her hand and stared at her ring.

.

.

.

.

"I present to you Lord Shikamaru Nara with his wife, Lady Temari Nara".

Temari was enveloped in a bear hug by his mother. His friends were making fun of Shikamaru for crying, Naruto and Chouji were a welcome sight, with Ino and Hinata bawling their eyes out before enveloping her in a hug too. Temari smiled. It was worth it to sneak behind his mother and stayed in one room together.

The note she gave him years ago that contained the promise they fulfilled that day safely lay inside her pocket.

"I heard you had fun last night Lady Nara. Care to elaborate?" Shikamaru slowly kissed her ring. She can't help but blush. He's annoyingly sweet.

"Oh you know, Lord Nara. Because of a sexy, handsome man who is so good with his shadows". Temari gave him a saucy wink. They were so engrossed with each other they didn't notice Kankuro gagging.

Or Gaara looking clueless as to why.

No more goodbyes, Shikamaru thought.


End file.
